User blog:MrScience12/The Life Expectancy of a Spin-Off
Shocker. Sci's back with another analysis blog post to help me count sheep at night. If you have been a user of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki for two years or more, chances are you remember a former administrator and user by the name of SpongeTechX. Likewise, you most likely are familiar with that insightful blog post he created, demonstrating the life of a spin-off. Personally, I found that to be one of the most accurate models for guaging the longevity, or lack thereof, all of the fanon works ever created on the wiki. Recently, I found out that theory was quite...less right. Hypercreation is a not-so-little term I have concocted, basically explaining the mass amount of fanon created by users of the wiki. As we all know, the more the users, the more the fanon (generally speaking). Likewise, the lesser the users, the lesser the fanon. However, hypercreation is a slight exception to this. Despite there being a great abundance of fanon, that does not necessarily translate to a spin-off that last for a year or more, most likely the spin-off lasts for that month. On a similar note, a shortage of fanon might also mean that there are two active spin-offs that can outlast most users on the wiki. This trend makes it quite difficult for new users to determine if and when they should create a new spin-off, and by-pass this by creating one anyway. I am not trying to discourage the creation of spin-offs by users learning of the wiki, not at all. Indeed I am attempting to raise awareness of focusing on the longevity of your spin-off, not the life of your spin-off. I assure you there is a difference. Spin-off greats such as SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures or Awkward, Octopus lasted a great length of time, and some of the best of that generation of the wiki. However, the duo did this at a time when spin-offs were not the norm on the wiki, especially following the departure of the creator and at-the-time owner of the wiki. This is just a demonstration of how spin-offs, despite the environment of the wiki, can flourish and thrive. However, this is not always the case. In recent times, we have seen spin-offs collapse-and-fall under the pressure and hostility of a torn wiki. Spin-offs such as SpongeBob: Infection, The New Adventures of the IJLSA, and Taking Over seemed to all succumb to the trend of hypercreation. Who is to say this trend cannot affect the spin-offs of today, especially if our newcombers continue to create more and more and more spin-offs than our wiki can support? Who is to say Basket Sponge is immune to the bombardment of three new comedies and ten new dramas? I certainly cannot, yet I can take some actions to prevent this, and keep the wiki stable. I hope I am not alone in this attempt. Longevity, not life. FIFA sounds pretty deflated right now! Wait, wrong sports! Category:Blog posts